What The Shadows Whisper
by Into.The.Dream
Summary: I was freaking out, trying desperately to turn off the part of my mind I used for creative writing; The part that came up with the perfect worst-case scenario. But shit, it wasn't working. [Jori] [T for swearing and dark content]. Reposted.


**Title: What the Shadows Whisper.**

Fandom: Victorious. Jade/Tori.

Summary: "Come on Jade, maybe she's lost…" "Well maybe she wants to stab us with rusty scissors! this is LA for God's sake!" /\ When two college students come across a mysterious little girl wandering the highway in the pelting rain, they decide to offer her a ride home. When they did, neither of them really expected to end up at a graveyard. literally.

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious and sadly, I don't own a canon OTP.**

I was trying to think of a name for the little girl, and since she is a bit of a gloomy character she instantly reminded me Juvia Lockser (LOVE that woman) from the fabulous Manga/Anime Fairy tail. (which I don't own):

**Chapter 1: A Small Piece Of The Puzzle.**

* * *

Jade's POV.

I loved nights like these. Although It was still early, the sky was pitch black and a storm rumbled in the distance. The girl in the passenger seat winced noticeably as lightning struck closeby, illuminating the sky in an eerie manner. I guess not everyone shared my love of gloom. I deflected my gaze from the road to look at her for a second. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands clasped over her ears. I couldn't help my smile; she was such a wimp

"Wipe that grin off your face Jade, this isn't funny!" she squeaked when she noticed my staring.

I fought the strong urge to sing Pop Goes The Weasel, instead tightening my grip on the steering wheel to keep from laughing. "Is baby Tori afraid of storms?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Nights like this give me the chills."she muttered. Sometimes I wondered why I even hung out with her.

"Why?"

''Most horror movies start like this.''

''Scaredy cat.''

..

..

"We can't take this route," Tori said after a few minutes of silence, "It says _do not enter_."

I followed her gaze, landing on a worn down sign at the roadside. It looked like it had been there quite a while.

"So? if I recall correctly, so did you. Worked out fine in the end, didn't it?" I asked with a smirk, eyes scanning the road. "It looks pretty normal to me."

"If you say so…"

..

..

Narrator's POV.

What minimal light was being provided by the street lighting was blocked from their sight by the heavy rain on the windshield, making it close to impossible to see what lay ahead. they drove in silence for a while until Tori saw a figure, dressed in what seemed to be a blue gown, standing at the side of the road in the pouring rain. "Pull over for a second." she urged her girlfriend.

Jade calmly hit the brakes, the car coming to a halt on the desolate road. She turned her attention towards Tori, "What is it?"

"I saw a girl over there. We have to go pick her up!"

"And why on earth do you think I'd let a soaking wet kid into my precious car?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow at the young Vega.

"It's the kind thing to do."

"Kind?" Jade snorted, "Do you even know me at all?"

"Come _on_ Jade, maybe she's lost…"

"Well _maybe_ she wants to stab us with rusty scissors! this is LA for God's sake!"

Tori ignored her girlfriend's statement, throwing open the car door. She was immediately met with a splash of ice cold water from the roof and a face full of rain. "You have one minute, if you're not back by then I'm going back alone!" Jade yelled as she exited the car.

Tori spotted the figure, still in the same place it had been in before, and walked up closer. "Hey." she said unsurely. From this distance, the girl looked disturbingly pale. Her blue dress and blonde hair stuck to her soaked skin, but she didn't seem to mind the cold. Rather, she looked quite at ease. She looked up at Tori with a pair of pale blue eyes. Her pouty lips curved into a tiny smile, she raised her hand to wave at the Latina.

"Come on, we'll give you a ride home."

..

..

"So where are you headed, girl?" Jade asked.

_Silence._

"You're impossible! I asked you, where - are - you - headed ?"

"Jade! She's probably just scared…" Tori said. She turned to the back to look at the girl with a much softer, worried expression,"What's your name, sweetie?"

"J-Juvia." she stuttered.

"Why don't you tell us where you live, Juvia? Then we can take you home."

Juvia shifted in her seat and extended an arm, unclenching her fist to reveal a soaked piece of paper with a few words scribbled on it in a messy handwriting. An address.

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

Jade pulled her cellphone from her bra and tapped the screen multiple times to - as far as Tori could assume - looked for her GPS. After a while she turned to Tori. "Look,"she said, pointing at the cross icon that appeared next to the address on the screen, "That's weird, she must be a preacher's girl or something."

"Maybe she ran away from home..."

..

..

Tori's POV.

I had a really bad feeling about the situation. Something just wasn't quite right about this Juvia girl. I had no intentions of telling Jade, though. After all, It had been my idea to pick her up in the first place. Maybe I was just paranoid, maybe watching the scissoring with my girlfriend every weekend was finally getting to me.

Juvia stayed quiet as a mouse the entire way. She was hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. I was freaking out, trying to turn off the part of my mind I used for creative writing; The part that came up with the perfect worst-case scenario.

Finally, the familiar british accent of the GPS system rung through the car, snapping us out of our trance: "You have arrived to your destination."

Jade parked the car in front of the huge iron gate. We got out, glancing at it's sign in the dim light of a sole lantern. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up and saw what it read:

_**Old-Hollywood Cemetery.**_

''What the hell?'' Jade wondered aloud, scratching the back of her head. I walked back to the car to look for Juvia but the back seat appeared empty. I called for Jade, scanning the area for any signs of the little girl. _none_.

Jade's POV

"She's Gone!" Tori yelled in hysteria

"Tori, Give me that paper again." I ordered, forcing myself to stay calm despite the queasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

Tori, who looked like she was about to burst out crying, ran to the car to grab the piece of paper Juvia had given us and practically threw it at me. I used the light of my phone to study it for a second before slowly looking up at Tori.

"What?" she asked me in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure twenty-seven isn't a house-number, it's a headstone."

..

..

I put my last shred of energy into carrying Tori to the car. She was in a state of shock, staring off into space. No matter how much I pushed her, she wouldn't move a muscle or say a word. I pushed her into the car and got behind the wheel, stepping on he gas with as much force as I could muster.

I was getting more frustrated by the minute, the road seemed to go on for hours without a single curve. The sky still hadn't cleared up and I had no idea where we were heading. I looked in my rearview mirror, losing my grip on the wheel when I noticed the little girl sitting in the back seat. _Juvia._

"_Bye Bye Pretty."she whispered._

..

..

_**As the sun rises, rescue workers pulls two bodies and a car wreck from the ditch; two young women. dead. cause of death: accident.**_

* * *

Could't help myself... I was re-writing this and tought: "Why not throw Juvia in there?"

Reviews keep the 'Cat' from falling out of a tree xD


End file.
